kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
history as seen at the start of the first episode of Kamen Rider Wizard.]] A timeline of events in the Kamen Rider Series. Ancient History *'60 milion years ago': The parasitic lifeform Fog Mother arrives on Earth to feed and spawn her offspring, resulting in the extinction of the dinosaurs. *'10,000 years ago': The Undead are created by God in the form of the a stone slab called the Monolith, to kill each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species and battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth, while the Joker represented death. While the other Undead were sealed by the Monolith, the winner of that battle was the Human Undead and the world has been populated by humans ever since. *'Early human civilization': The Gurongi, a mysterious ancient civilization consisting of beings that can transform into monsters to kill people for their ruthless game, which is translated into the Gurongi Language as the "Gegeru", attack their rival civilization the Linto, the original Kuuga defeats the leader of the Gurongi and seals all 200 of the Gurongi away. The Linto's success in defeating the Gurongi was because of the Lords, who had revealed to them how to make Kuuga's equipment. *'800 years ago': The Greeed are created from the fifty Core Medals by humans who attempt to create life under the will of the King, the First Kamen Rider OOO, as part of his plan to achieve godhood. Though originally mindless, the five Greeed gained wills of their own after one Medal in each of the five sets was destroyed. They are beings without true life that crave endlessly, cursed with a void in them that can never be filled. They lack proper senses, resulting in bleak sensory input (e.g., colors are washed out, taste is nonexistent, sounds are muffled and distorted), as well as the inability to feel deeper emotions such as love. As such, the four other Greeed became bent on filling the void left in them by consuming everything obsessively in an attempt to experience what humans normally take for granted. However, they and part of Ankh were sealed by the King when the Core Medals consumed him and transformed him into a stone coffin. Recent History (pre-1971) *August 15th, 1948: Takeshi Hongo, the man who would become Kamen Rider Ichigo, is born. *October 10th, 1949: Hayato Ichimonji, who would become Kamen Rider Nigo, is born. *June 9th, 1955: Tamasaburo Kazari is born. During Kamen Rider 1971 Kamen Rider *Takeshi Hongo witnesses the murder of a scientist at the hands of a Shocker kaijin named "Spider Man". He is then kidnapped and forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered Cyborg, also known as "Kamen Rider", but escapes before he can be brainwashed to do Shocker's bidding. As Kamen Rider, later known as Kamen Rider #1, Hongo destroys Spider Man with his Rider Kick. *Kamen Rider encounters a Shocker kaijin called Bat Man, who is turning people into vampires. In their fight, the kaijin is destroyed by Kamen Rider's Rider Throw. Afterwards, Kamen Rider used its own claws to cure the people infected by it. *Shocker kaijin Scorpion Man, originally known as Goro Hayase (an old friend of Takeshi Hongo), uses his old identity to approach and attack Hongo. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider's Rider Scissors. *Kamen Rider continues to engage and defeat Shocker kaijin. Taking down Sarracenian, Mantis Man, Grimreaper Chameleon, Bee Woman, Cobra Man (along with Remodeled Cobra Man). *After losing several kaijin to the Kamen Rider, Shocker creates Gebacondor, based on the data of the previous monsters defeated by Kamen Rider, in the hopes that it can surpass him in battle. He needs the blood of virgins to be complete, initially using a church for his attacks, but soon attacks a large number of different people. He initially defeats Kamen Rider in direct combat, and even in their initial rematch, still overpowers him. However, Kamen Rider uses the Cyclone bike and destroys him with a Cyclone Crusher attack. *Shocker kaijin Yamogeras steals the Danger Light and uses it to turn humans into desiccating cadavers. He manages to stand up to Kamen Rider in a direct battle, but is destroyed by the Danger Light. *Arrogant soccer player Ken Nomoto is targeted by Shocker due to his leg strength. Though he escapes Grimreaper Chameleon, Nomoto is captured by Spider Man and is converted into a lizard cyborg. Retaining his arrogance, Tokageron is used in Shocker's scheme down the Tokyo Atomic Energy lab's barrier with Shocker's "Barrier Destruction Ball" bomb for the Revived Kaijin Corps to storm in and get the materials within. Though he defeats Kamen Rider's Rider Kick, Hongo musters the new Lightning Rider Kick and uses it to kick the Barrier Destruction Ball back to Tokageron and the defeated Revived Kaijin Corps, destroying them all as the bomb detonates. *Takeshi Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and leaving protection of Japan to Hayato Ichimonji, Kamen Rider #2, a young man who Hongo saved from being brainwashed into a Shocker cyborg-henchman. Shocker commander kaijin Saboteguron is reassigned by the Great Leader of Shocker from Shocker's Mexico conquest to Japan, so he can fight Kamen Rider. Arriving in Japan disguised as an FBI Agent, the kaijin attempts to kill Kazuya Taki after his identity is uncovered. Rather than Rider #1, he meets opposition from Kamen Rider #2. He spread explosives disguised as desert plants and planned to destroy Japan's Sakuma Dam with the "Flower of Mexico" bomb. While fighting Rider #2, he was destroyed by crashing onto a rock while carrying several Flowers of Mexico with him. *After Kamen Rider #2 defeats the kaijin Phirasaurus, Shocker commander Maya quickly looks for a stronger person to be altered. Pro-wrestler Noboru Kusaka is captured, brainwashed and had his body altered, becoming the perfect second Phirasaurus. The new Phirasaurus is able to match and defeat Kamen Rider #2 with his Ultra Kick. Brainwashed, Kusaka returned to the wrestling world as Satan Mask, and attacked his own brother when he tried to speak with him. He eventually faces Rider #2 in a wrestling ring. During the battle, he accidentally kills his commander Maya with his poisonous gas. Kamen Rider #2 and Phirasaurus exchange a Rider Kick and a Ultra Punch. Afterwards, both fell on the ring, and Kusaka returned to human form, recovering his memories. *Shocker kaijin Hitodanger is assigned to protect a secret Shocker base which prepares missile launchers, killing anyone who approaches it. However, a boy escapes and is found by Hayato. Eventually, he Hitodanger forced to fight against Kamen Rider #2 in a shallow river. He is destroyed by falling underneath a waterfall. *Shocker kaijin Kanibubbler attacks various locations around Japan, but Kamen Rider #2 eventually trackes his underwater base and faces him head on. After his bubble attack fails, he is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Punch. *Caterpillar kaijin Dokugandar is sent to engage Kamen Rider #2, unable to keep up with Kamen Rider #2 in direct combat, he is defeated by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. Dokugander then emerges in his moth stage, taking the form of the dead Professor Koizumi. Dokugandar captures and forces the real Koizumi's research partner, assistant professor Yoshioka to help with his studies of cocoons, accelerating the creation of an army of Dokugandars for Shocker. However, Yoshioka sabotages the experiment. Even in his new form and using various hostages, Dokugandar is no match for Kamen Rider #2 and is destroyed by his Rider Kick. *Shocker kaijin Amazonia captures and modifies people who approach his base/ His activities are eventually discovered by the FBI and Kamen Rider #2. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *Shocker kaijin Musasabeedle attacks the Osumi Laboratory for missile components, but is stopped by Kamen Rider #2. He attempts to recover the components later, only to be destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *A condemned criminal is taken from prison by Shocker soldiers. After hearing the organization's goals, he thought they were interesting and decided to join them. Fused with a special mushroom, he becomes Kinokomorgu, going on a parade alongside several Shocker soldiers, quickly capturing children curious enough to follow them. He defeates and captured Rider #2 with his special ability, but the Kamen Rider is saved by Taki. They fight again later, with Kinokomorgu destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. The explosion created by his death destroys his own Shocker base. *Colonel Zol arrives, sending Shocker kaijin Antlion Thunder to kill Rider #2. Although in their first encounter Antlion Thunder left victorious, with Rider #2 barely escaping thanks to his bike Cyclone 2, he is destroyed in their second battle, when Rider #2 hit him with a Rider Kick, throwing Antlion Thunder into his own pit, where he was quickly buried by the soft sand. *Shocker kaijin Mukaderas is assigned to an operation directed by Colonel Zol to brainwash children into becoming Shocker members. He faces Kamen Rider #2 and is destroyed Rider Kick, breaking his brainwashing over the children. *Shocker kaijin Mogurang kidnaps a large number of people to turn them into human moles, but its operations are discovered by Rider #2. Using its digging abilities, Mogurang is able to defeat and capture Rider #2. However, Hayato escapes, and, in their rematch, Mogurang faces Rider #2 on top of a building. Mogurang is defeated by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick which causes it to fall onto a cement tank. *Shocker kaijin Kuragedarl attacks people who approach his Shocker outpost, using them in voltage experiments with living humans. A child who saw him believes that he is an alien and the rumors quickly get to the newspapers. His outpost is found and he was destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *Shocker detracts from the norm of using modified humans as kaijin and takes a trilobite fossil, making it into the kaijin Zanburonzo. It is defeated by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick and reverts back to a trilobite fossil. *Arigabari of Shocker Amazon is sent to Japan to work under Colonel Zol. He initally defeated Kamen Rider #2 easily, however, Ichimonji Hayato trained and developed a new finishing technique. In their rematch, he is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Swirling Kick. *Shocker kaijin Dokudahlian assumes the form of a youthful flower seller. She attacks clients of her flower shop, but eventually her activities are discovered. She is destroyed when thrown into flames by Kamen Rider #2. *Shocker kaijin Armadillong, having been tested by Shocker's Brazilian branch, is sent to Japan to work under Colonel Zol and fight against Kamen Rider #2. In his original test, he slaughters a family, leading a surviving woman to go after him for revenge. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick on his belly. *Shocker kaijin Gamagirah is sent to kill people and destroy documents connected to Shocker's secrets. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Jump, use to cut through a Cessna airplane which explodes afterwards with Gamagirah inside. *Hayato Ichimonji and Kazuya Taki attack the outpost commanded by Shocker kaijin Arikimedes and steal an egg from there. Trying to recover it, Arikimedes fights them. He is destroyed after getting hit by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick and falling into a pond of formic acid. *An Egyptian mummy is altered by Shocker Japan under Colonel Zol's orders to become Egyptus. He attacks various targets for Shocker, but ends up tracked down thanks to the last few moments of one of the people attacked by him, and is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *Shocker kaijin Torikabuto is sent to spread various artificial flowers able to release poisonous gas throughout Japan. However, he is seen by a child, and eventually that leads Kamen Rider #2 to finding him. Meanwhile, revived monsters are about to test the poisonous gas on children, but are stopped by Taki, who uses it against them. Torikabuto is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Punch. *Shocker kaijin Eiking tries to recapture a fugitive from one of Shocker's outposts, only to stumble upon the members of the Tachibana Racing Club. He participates on an operation to set up bombs, but they are stopped by Taki after a single detonation, while Eiking himself is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *Shocker uses the wolf virus to create an experimental Wolf Monster. Initially, a berserker monster, a sample for the "Operation Wolf", who attacked anyone nearby, slept on the streets and turned into Wolf Man to kill a man who approached him. Afterwards, fought and was captured by Shocker soldiers. Returns as a loyal Shocker agent, attempting to capture a girl who had seen him previously. He faces Kamen Rider #2, but was strong enough to match him and escape. Returned to Colonel Zol's outpost afterwards, but its self destruction is activated, killing various Shocker soldiers and commanders with its explosion. Other Events *The Natives, a species of Worm, arrive on Earth. They develop the Masked Rider System on April 3rd. 1972 Kamen Rider 1973 Kamen Rider V3 1974 V3 X Other Events *April 18: Kaoru Ichijo is born. Amazon 1975 Amazon Stronger Other Events *March 18: Yuusuke Godai, who would become Kamen Rider Kuuga, is born. 1976 *Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier, with Daiki Kaito and Hina Izumi, travel back in time via the Den-Liner to Winter 1976 to understand the reason why the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were fighting each other, seeking the answer from Akarenger, the Akarenger of the present having apparently perished at the hands of Tsukasa Kadoya's Dai-Shocker. Upon arrival, they met Black Cross Army Masked Monster Baseball Mask and witnessed his destruction at the hands of Akarenger, who requested that they take him to their present, where it was revealed he was Captain Marvelous in disguise. :It was not shown how Captain Marvelous managed to travel to 1976 before the Den-Liner. However, it can be assumed that he used GoZyuDrill, the greater power of the Timerangers. 1977 *September 4: Minori Godai is born. 1978 *Kamen Rider V3 battles Baron Iron Mask's Battalion in Europe. *Kamen Rider Amazon continues his battle in the Amazon. 1979 New Kamen Rider 1980 New Kamen Rider Super-1 1981 Super-1 1984 ZX 1986 Kiva 1987 Kiva Black 1988 Black RX 1989 RX 1990s *1991: A mad geneticist named Doctor Mochizuki begins experimenting on his young lab assistant Masaru Aso to develop a new race superior to humans. Horrfied at what the scientist did to him, Masaru flees into the mountains and falls into a coma. Doctor Mochizuki continues his research leading to the creation of the Neo Organism Doras. *1992: Kamen Rider Shin *1993': '''The comatose Masaru Aso recieves a telepathic call for help and instructs him to protect Hiroshi Mochizuki. Masaru awakens and finds the boy being attacked by the Neo Organisms. Masaru fights them as Kamen Rider ZO and defeats their leader Doras. *1994':' The OTSO moonbase is destroyed by The Red-Eyed Man leaving Astronaut Rokuro Utahoshi stranded on the moon. Rokuro begins development of the Fourze System in the remnants of the base. *Meanwhile, back on Earth, great disasters had been happening worldwide signifying that the Fog Mother had returned to feed and spawn a new brood of monsters through a sacrifical ceremony. Environmental photojournalist Kouji Segawa was investigating illegal waste dumping in a lake and came across a young girl named Kana who was later attacked by the Fog Mother's eldest children and kidnapped to be the sacrifice in the prayer ceremony. Kouji tried to rescue Kana but was killed by the monster Agito. He was resurrected by the Earth Spirits and became Kamen Rider J. After a long battle with the Fog aliens, J rescues Kana and kills the Fog Mother, saving humanity from being devoured. *ZO and J team up to face a giant resurrected Shadow Moon (Kamen Rider World) *canon is up for debate *1999: A meteor falls to Earth and obliterates the Shibuya district of Tokyo. Along with the destruction the meteor brought something far more dangerous: the Worm, an insectoid race of aliens with the ability to perfectly mimic the appearance and memories of a human. Within seven years, the Worm have infiltrated society and are slowly killing off the human race, replacing them with their own. *November 1999: Narumi Sokichi becomes Kamen Rider Skull. 2000 Kuuga January 1st 2:02 pm: Archeologists uncover an ancient tomb in the Kurougatake ruins during an excavation 11:30 pm: The Archeologists accidently undo the seal on the tomb feeing the Gurongi. The Gurongi then kill all the researchers and prepare for a new Gregeru game on the decendants of the Linto tribe. 2001 Kuuga Agito 2002 Agito Ryuki 2003 Ryuki 555 2004 555 Blade Other Events *December 24: Tetsuo, who would become the contract holder of the Bat Imagin, loses his mother, not being by her side when she died. The Bat Imagin, having traveled to the past, possessed Tetsuo's body and begins causing havoc until Kamen Rider Den-O appears and forces him to abandon Tetsuo. And he is destroyed by Den-O, he then becomes Gigandeath Heaven and is ultimately defeated by DenLiner Gouka. After the Gigandeath is destroyed, Ryotaro decides to make a slight change: using the DenLiner to take Tetsuo to be with his mother at her final moments. 2005 Blade Hibiki 2006 Hibiki Kabuto Other Events *March 15: When he travels to the past, the Chameleon Imagin begins to destroy various cars while possesses Yamagoshi. The Chameleon Imagin overpowers Den-O Plat Form until Momotaros apologizes for his earlier squabble with Ryotaro and assumes Den-O Sword Form, slicing the Imagin in half at the waist with his Extreme Slash and destroying him. *May 21: Shinji Kikuchi won a karate tournament against Masaru Honjō by default because Honjō suffered from a heart attack before the match could commence. When he travels to the past, the Rhino Imagin destroys the karate arena, and is confronted by Den-O's Sword Form and manages to have the upperhand until Kintaros forms a contract with Ryotaro, turning Den-O to Ax Form. Despite his best attempts, the Rhino's mace is shattered by Den-O's brute strength, allowing him to be struck down by the Dynamic Chop. He then reforms into Gigandeath Hell and is destroyed by DenLiner Rekkou. *July 24: Tomoya Ōbayashi and Yumi Saitō were to be married, but Yumi left her fiance at the altar. The Crow Imagin travels to this date, once in the past, he "erases" all of the members of Yumi and Toyama's wedding party. The Crow Imagin is defeated by Den-O Sword Form after Rod Form manages to counter his flight ability. *October 15: The Crust Imagin travels to the past on this date when Daiki Saitō lost a soccer game, alienating him from his teammates. The Imagin begins attacking the soccer stadium. When destroyed by Den-O Rod Form, the Crust Imagin becomes Gigandeath Hades and is then destroyed by DenLiner Isurugi. *November 8: Kensaku Kobayashi kicked his daughter Kasumi out of the house. The Ivy Imagin arrives and destroys the Kobayashi's hometown. When Kintaros tries to make the father and daughter make up in the past prior to actually fighting the Ivy Imagin, he endangers the flow of time as a result and is to be banished off the DenLiner. However, Kintaros' act of informing Kasumi of her father's true feelings alter time so that Kasumi and Kensaku are able to reconcile prior to Kasumi's meeting with Ryotaro and Kensaku's meeting with the Imagin. This time paradox negates Kintaros' banishment from the DenLiner, for the cause of the banishment never existed. 2007 Kabuto Den-O 2008 Den-O Kiva 2009 Kiva Decade W 2010 W OOO 2011 OOO Fourze Other Events *Accel was involved with a Dopant case where his marriage with Akiko was almost jeopardized. *Mina narrated to Kamen Rider Double the events which made Katsumi Daido a true Kamen Rider. 2012 Fourze Wizard 2013 Wizard The Future 2031 (New Kiva) *The active Kamen Rider at this point in time is Masao Kurenai, Kamen Rider New Kiva, son of the original Kiva, Wataru Kurenai. Masao fights against the Neo-Fangire, a new race of Fangire that attempt to invade Wataru's present (2009). To oppose this invasion, Masao bursts into the reception of the wedding of Megumi Aso's and Keisuke Nago, just as Wataru prepares to play his violin for the newly weds. He tells Wataru he is his son from 22 years in the future. He has come to get Wataru to help him fight the Neo-Fangire menace who have started to appear in 2009, showing up as a vortex in the sky above the church as Taiga arrives to the wedding late. Wataru, Nago, Taiga, Masao, Jiro, Ramon, and Riki transform into Emperor Form, Rising Ixa, Dark Kiva, New Kiva, Garulu, Basshaa, and Dogga to face this new threat. 2051 (Aqua) *The active Kamen Rider at this point in time is Michal Minato, a young man who has the ability to transform into the heroic ''Kamen Rider Aqua by using the Aqua Driver, which uses a liquid called Manas Aqua. Though his powers are based around water, Michal is ironically scared of water. Michal absorbed Cell Medals and Core Medals that came out of a mysterious black hole, which later creates Kamen Rider Poseidon. Michal transforms into Kamen Rider Aqua to help Kamen Rider OOO to defeat Poseidon. After the battle, he gives Eiji the Super Taka, Super Tora, and Super Batta Medals from the future before going back to his time to protect it after realizing what it means to be a Kamen Rider. Category:Kamen Rider